


Bow and Bend

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bridles, Collars, Dom!Julian, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reins, Sub!Garak, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fundamentally different species doesn't mean you can't get kinky. Quite the contrary, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nattherat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for [Subspacecommunication](http://subspacecommunication.tumblr.com/) (Sorry it's late!), based on [this super kinky sketch](http://subspacecommunication.tumblr.com/post/96019397096/ok-i-wasnt-going-to-scan-these-because-theyre), because shit like that gives me _**ideas**_ , okay?! Completely unbetaed, all mistakes are definitely mine, and yet, I regret nothing. **_Nothing_**.

Garak squirmed as a weight settled carefully on his back, every instinct in him screaming for him to buck off the burden and free himself. But all he could do was shudder as the weight distributed itself more evenly along his back and sides, and there was no stopping the protesting hiss as his head was pulled backwards, slowly, but firmly, bending his neck uncomfortably. He couldn't even open his mouth enough to argue the matter. Because he'd let himself be bound. Thoroughly disarmed. _Helpless_.

 

His claws were wrapped in leather strips, rendered useless, arms locked to the collar around his neck, leaving no room for movement. A muzzle and bit locked his jaws in place, leaving it just open enough for his tongue to loll out the side, yet not letting it close entirely. He could feel his saliva dripping past his gums, trickling down his neck, but he made sure to clench his venom glands shut, because burning his lover's sensitive skin with his toxins would definitely kill the mood.

 

Because there was no doubt Garak was in a mood. An excellent mood, to be quite honest, even as another tug on the reins hooked into the collar and bridle pulled his head even further back.

 

“There we go,” Julian murmured. “Not so scary now, are you?” A cool hand stroked down his side, brushing past his scales far too lightly to actually stimulate anything, and it was endlessly frustrating. He rumbled in protest, but thanks to the bit blocking his jaws it came out more like a pathetic gurgle. But Julian knew very well what he was complaining about, and chuckled warmly.

 

“I know, love, I know. But you got yourself into this.” His voice was light, but there was an edge to it, and his hands tightened on the reins as he spoke. “I have you now. Right where I want you. Under me. All that power. All mine.” He bent closer over Garak's neck, and while he'd almost adjusted to the straddling of his back, the feeling of someone so close to his jugular, able to kill him with just one slash of claw or snap of teeth, had him squirming again.

 

“Ah-ahh,” Julian chided. “Settle down now. You know I won't accept any disobedience,” he said softly, his breath washing over Garak's auditory canal, and his knees locking tighter against his sides. His soft, human intimates were resting against Garak's spinal ridge, obviously not aroused, but that wasn't what this was about. Not yet, anyway.

 

“You know what you have to do if you change your mind.”

 

Garak gave a careful wave of the hand holding the chime. Inside the leather and bindings, his claws were curled around the small orb that would alert Julian to his distress if he pressed it right, and Julian nodded with approval, reassured that all was still well.

 

“Good. Because I'm going to have my fun with you. Mount you like a hound, and keep you right where I want you.” He tugged the reigns again, and chuckled when Garak growled and dribbled saliva everywhere. “Did you know, that when we humans say that we will ride someone, we mean something entirely different?”

 

Garak did know, because he was nothing if not a diligent researcher, and he also knew that what Julian was referring to was physically impossible between two species to fundamentally different as theirs. But the implications were not lost on him, and he could do nothing but shudder with mortification as his own delicate parts made an awful spectacle of themselves and everted without even the slightest touch, his natural fluids adding to the puddles of saliva on the floor as it bobbed and leaked shamefully with every movement.

 

Of course the reaction wasn't lost on Julian, and Garak didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning. Embarrassed and aroused, Garak thrashed his tail – or he would have, but that was also bound, tied to his haunches with yet more straps and buckles. All he could do was stay seated, just like the obedient hound he was portraying for the night, and let an inferior species dominate him. And stars above, Julian did know just how to do that.

 

Blunt teeth scraped carefully across his nape, so very close to his tender parts. He shuddered so hard his scales rattled, and felt yet more fluid drip from his throbbing arousal. At least he didn't remain alone in his excitement, because seeing the effect his actions had on Garak left Julian himself in something of a state. It lessened Garak's embarrassment to feel an answering hardness against his back, protected from the sharp edges of his spinal scales by frightfully ugly Starfleet issue briefs, but no less obvious for it.

 

“Look at you,” Julian said, breaths heavy and thighs flexing to keep himself seated as Garak squirmed again. “You are loving this, aren't you? Helpless. _Submissive_.” Garak thrashed in protest, but there was no hiding how he everted even further at every sultry word, underlined by every small tug on the reigns.

 

“I know,” Julian crooned. “But you know what to do to end it.”

 

His attempt at another protest trailed off into a sound of pleasure as Julian tweaked the ridge leading down from his side towards his gut, nails sharp and unforgiving. “None of that,” he warned and reached down to pinch again, closer to Garak's soft core. “I have you now. And there is only one thing you can do. But if you want me to continue...” he left it there, and Garak gave up on trying to contain the low trilling sound starting in his chest, his whole body shivering from the contradictory input of being uncomfortably restrained, yet touched so pleasurably.

 

“There we go... just let me...” A soft tongue laved his nape, and the small undulations of Julian's hips across Garak's spine made it clear they were both finding their pleasure now.

 

“I want to keep you like this, always. Bound and available for me at all times. No more chasing you around.” Garak would have laughed at that if he'd been able, and he probably would later, but currently he was getting somewhat desperate. Julian _knew_ what he needed. He'd made abundantly sure of that before even touching upon the idea of them doing this. And it was getting increasingly frustrating that he just... wasn't _getting it_.

 

His trilling became increasingly audible, and Julian chuckled again, annoyingly amused at Garak's suffering. Revenge would be sweet at a later time, but now... _now_...

 

The sound he made was embarrassingly close to a whine, and he struggled against the bridle and collar, fruitlessly trying to make Julian touch him where he needed it. One hand was still holding the reigns in a tight grip, but the other was snaking downwards, _so close_... and then it was gone. He keened with need before he could even think of containing himself, and Julian gasped behind him.

 

“That's it. Bend for me.”

 

And Garak did, bowing his head the moment the reigns were released, bracing his forehead on the ground exactly like a well trained riding hound would when commanded to be still for its rider's dismount, keeping sharp teeth and claws curled under its body and out of the way. The reward was immediate as Julian reached long arms around him, and sent release crashing through him with barely a touch to his core. Garak was still trilling, half delirious with pleasure as Julian found his own peak rutting against Garak's flushed back until he spilled inside his hideous undergarments.

 

Gentle hands started fiddling with the buckles to untie them, but Garak shook his head minutely. He wasn't ready yet. He wanted to stay right there in this space where there was nothing but obedience and relief, and Julian pressed a sweet kiss to his bowed neck in acceptance before sitting down next to him to wait.

 

“All right,” Julian murmured. “Whatever you want, love.”

 

Huffing out a grateful breath, Garak stayed there, simply breathing, his mind for once blissfully empty.

 

End.

 


End file.
